felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Felipebross gets annoyed by Faroesebross: Part 2/Transcript
Intro cut Narrator: Last time on The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show, Felipebross was being annoyed by Faroesebross. Faroesebross asked Felipebross for a jawbreaker and Felipebross said that he'll give it after first period. However, it was all a big lie made up by Felipebross to stop annoying him. Then, Faroesebross disrupted Mr. Schäfer's German class by shouting out about the jawbreakers. Mr. Schäfer did not like the fact that Faroesebross came in and disrupted his class. Even the students in the German class didn't like it either. He told Faroesebross to leave, but Faroesebross being extremely uneven when it comes to jawbreakers, Faroesebross went and defied Mr. Schäfer. Mr. Schäfer got extremely peeved off! While screaming obscenities in German, he dragged Faroesebross into the principal's office with him kicking, protesting and screaming in Faroedanish. Mr. Bermy explained why he should not be bothering Felipebross for jawbreakers and let him off with a warning that he doesn't want to see him in his office for the rest of the day. Will Faroesebross listen to Mr. Bermy or cause Felipebross more grief? Find out now on today’s climactic and dramatic episode! Well, actually, not that dramatic because Faroesebross, he gets- (SPOILER ALERT!) (The intro continues where we left off) (Title card) (Snap to black for one second) (Cut to Faroeaebross’ house) Faroesebross’ Mom: FAROESEBROSS! GET. YOUR. GODDANG. BUTT. OVER. HERE. RIGHT. NOW! Faroesebross: Geesh, mom! Don’t need to get so stressed and angry and stuff! Faroesebross’ Dad: I could’ve sworn this was the work of you! Since you have been a lot of trouble today and have gotten an F in music appreciation, you. Faroesebross’ Mom: Are grounded for all the rest of your darned life! You suck! And you, oh, what we’re gonna do to you? We’re gonna rip your arms off! Yeah! That’s what we’re gonna do! And then we’re gonna flip you off! And then we’ll slap you in the face 24/7! And then we’ll shout Faroese obscenities at you! So any last words before we do all that? Faroesebross: Ach du lieber! You are both amateurs and fools! OK, now you can slap me! On my *boop* face! And then you can dump cold water and electrocute me! Then you can flip me off meme with your middle finger and then shout Faroese obscenities at me and then you can bite me all over, and even on my butt! Well, those were my last words. Period! Faroesebross‘ Mom: I pray to Mom that he dies! Up in heaven! After he dies we can all go have Tim Hortons! It’s a 20 hour drive. Just kidding! It’s a one minute drive, just 1 mile! Screw him, all we need is ourselves! (They do the stuff that Faroesebross, his mom and his dad said to do!) (Faroesebross starts dying) Faroesebross‘ Mom: It’s about time! (Faroesebross dies, and his family goes out for coffee) Faroesebross’ Mom: I love you, Marlon. Faroesebross’ Dad (Marlon): I‘m falling to pieces for you too, Jennifer. (They hug) Jennifer: Let’s never have a baby again. Marlon: Agreed, ‘cause Faroesebross was terrible! (Credits) Category:Transcripts